The Waltz
by Baby C
Summary: The gang ran into a strange town, Katara was paired with Zuko at a ball, now shes haunted by the memory of her betrayel every time she sees him..can she keep her friendship with Aang and her new found happiness? Zutara. Mild,Mild onesided Katang.HIATUS
1. Hei & Mizu Waltz

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. No wait I- nope I own nothing. _

_Okay this is just a simple, spur of the moment Zutara one shot. Inspired by many of the songs I relate to Zuko & Katara. The two top that inspired this are The Waltz by Kaci Brown and Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy & Here's to the Night by Eve 6. Enjoy…._

_**The Waltz: Zutara One Shot **_

"Sokka were are we?" Katara asked.

They'd been walking aimlessly for hours now.

"I don't know," Sokka shrugged, "What about you Aang?"

Aang shook his head and shrugged.

"So we're lost…again. We will never get to the North Pole if we continue on like this." Katara said walking a little faster.

Night was approaching on them and fast.

"Hey look!" Aang pointed ahead of them.

"That's weird a town? It's not on the map." Sokka looked at the town then the map.

"Who cares? Lets go." Katara ran quickly up the path and into the town.

The boys sprinted to keep with her manic pace.

Katara breathed a deep sigh once in the town, all the lights were out except in the biggest house.

Most likely the meetinghouse. Katara eager to find out what was going on ran up to the huge door. She knocked; a woman with bleach blonde hair answered the door.

"Hello, I am Miss Long-son." She smiled

"Hi, I'm Katara and this is my brother---" Katara looked around the boys had disappeared, "Well its just me I guess."

"You must join us in our ball young lady." She snapped her fingers.

Katara's water tribe robes were gone in their place was a red dress (A/N: Looks like Belle's from Beauty and the Beast but ya know red).

"What the" Katara didn't finish the lady jerked her into the candle lit room.

"I have the perfect partner for you, Katara." The lady said.

She left and went to find the boy she'd been talking about. Katara sighed.

'Whom on earth could that lady have picked out? I hope he's handsome and taller than me. Its harder to dance with boys who are shorter than you.' Katara felt immediately guilty for that last comment Aang was shorter than her.

"This is her Prince Zuko." Ms. Long-son said.

Katara's head shot up, "Zuko?"

"You two have fun." Ms. Long-son left.

"I wanted to dance but you don't have to." Zuko said suddenly.

"No, Ms. Long-son will question and harp on his if we don't. She seems like the kind that would do that." Katara took Zuko's hand.

The song that the band struck up was slow but not to slow. Zuko's hand left Katara's and he placed it on her waist. And then he placed the other one on her left hip. Katara put her arms around his neck. The dance began. Katara didn't know this dance.

"What is this dance?" Katara whispered to Zuko.

"Its from the Fire Nation, its called a the Hei and Mizu Waltz." Zuko explained.

"Wait Hei and Mizu? That means the Fire and Water Waltz." Katara couldn't breath as Zuko pulled her close. This dance somehow connected to them in some weird way.

Katara followed Zuko as he moved expertly across the dance floor. Zuko was impressed by her skills it was her first time and already she was hitting every move correctly. The dance was called the Hei and Mizu dance for a reason it required more of an aggressive male dancer and a slow, gracefull female dancer. Which is exactly what Zuko and Katara were togather aggressive and graceful.

The dance ended. Katara looked at Zuko and blushed.

"Did I do good?" she asked.

Zuko said nothing, he looked down.

"Oh it was that bad huh?" Katara blushed crimson.

"NO, NO, you were wonderful, you dance beautifully." Zuko smiled.

Katara felt her heart leap, 'Could he be the powerful bender Aunt Wu was talkin about? Maybe it wasn't Aang. Maybe Zuko is the one.'

Before she could stop herself Katara laid a soft kiss on Zuko's lips; she tried to pull back. Zuko put his hand on the back of her head making sure she couldn't move. He wished this moment could last forever. Knowing he and Katara would have to return to reality the second they stepped out that door. But he just didn't know about Aunt Wu's predictions now did he?

End The Waltz 


	2. What is it About Zuko?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own an azure blue necklace – no wait- I haven't received that yet. Nope I own zilch in other words I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN AVATAR ( or Zuko ) people!

_Okay I swore to myself I wouldn't make this into a story but unfortunately another chapter idea has come to mind…so I shall write ( type ) it! _

Chapter 2 of The Waltz 

"Hey Katara what is up with you?" Sokka asked.

He watched his sister pace around her small inn room , she'd arrived late because of some ball she went to and she had to ask around to see were they had disappeared to.

"Nothing, I am just a little uneasy this town is strange." Katara said, not meeting Sokka's eyes.

She knew he would see the lie in her there. She actually was thinking about Zuko.

'I can't believe I kissed him! Why did I do that? What is it about him?' Katara thought.

'_Maybe its those gold eyes? Were did those gorgeous gold eyes come from? His father? Or his mother? Or maybe his grandfather? Traits had been known to skip generations.'_

'_Or maybe its his dancing? Maybe.' _

'_Or….is it just that you can't have him Katara?' she asked herself these questions. _

She sighed disappointed out loud. Thankfully Sokka had returned to his room next door.

'I need to see Zuko…right now. I need to talk to him.' Katara thought.

Katara slipped on her shoes and went down to the lobby of the inn.

"Excuse me, ma'm?" Katara said to the lady in charge.

"Yes, Miss?" she asked with a smile.

"Would you happen to know if a young man about sixteen with a scar checked in?" Katara asked.

The girl, who looked to be younger than herself giggled, " Looking for your boyfriend?"

"Uh," Katara blushed, "Yes, I am, now did this boy check in?"

"Yes, room 137." The girl smiled.

"Thank you." Katara ran off.

She needed to talk to him. Room 137 was a on the floor above Katara's room.

She tapped the door. She heard covers being thrown off a bed.

"Who is it?" Zuko asked through the door.

"Katara please open the door I need to talk to you." She said.

She heard latches being undone and the door opened. Revealing a sleepy and shirtless Zuko.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Yes the dreaded cliffy! I am suddenly putting cliffys in all my stories! Lol. Okay tell meh what you thought. This chapter was written while listening to the wonderful music of Boa Kwon.

_Sayanora, Itsumo much: Rei Akiko _


	3. Realization, Already Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own a fanart drawing of Katara's necklace but I do not own the show. If I did there would be way more ZukoXKatara hints! But sadly Nick owns everything.

_So hey and yeah welcome to another chapter of The Waltz. I have already written through like Chapter 8 of this so I am going to space updates out k? _

_I thank all of my reviewers…._

_**MikariStar: Its meant to be is it not? Thanks. **_

_**animeloverja: Here's the update! **_

_**Zukoscute2: Thank you! Oh and I totally agree with your pen name! **_

_**K15: Thank you, K15 and Zuko! Lol. I always love your reviews you and Zuko are quite funny! **_

Chapter 3 of The Waltz 

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Zuko asked

"I…uh…can we go somewhere and talk?" Katara asked nervously.

"Sure." Zuko opened his door and led Katara to another room right off the bedroom. It was a sitting room. He sat down at a mahogany table and motioned for Katara to sit on the cushion beside him. The waterbender sat Indian style to the prince's left . There was a tea kettle and several cups were laid out. Zuko sat one in front of Katara and then one front of himeself. The tea had grown cold so Zuko heated it with his firebending. Before he could pore it, the tea drifted out from the kettle and into his cup and then into Katara's. He caught Katara's eye and she smiled.

"Useful ablity," Zuko took a sip of tea, "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Just…tonight at the ball I got the vibe that you thought of that kiss as" Katara blushed, " I…I mean did y…you feel anything?"

"Zuko cast his gorgeaus eyes into his tea, "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I your beautiful."

"You don't think that." Katara said.

"I assure you I do." Zuko insisted.

"But…we can never be…I better get back…Sokka might come and check on me." She got up and walked to his door.

"I guess this is good-bye." He said solemnly.

"NO, of course not. We'll see each other. Only you'll be after Aang." Her expression darkening,

Realization of the last few hours, what she did, what she was doing hit her like a slap to the face. What had she done? Betrayed Aang, Sokka, her Father, and the Water Tribe.

"See you then." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye," Katara almost walked out, " Oh and Zuko?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Never kiss me again." She snapped and slammed the door

_Am I going to get killed for this chapter? But remember not all relationships are happy all the time. And we all know very well that Zuko and Katara's is gonna have a lot of ups and downs because he is her best friends enemy. So I will stop rambling. Please R&R.! _

_Itsumo Much: Rei-San _


	4. The Note , Sokka's Suspicians

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Dangit! _

_Okay another chapter of The Waltz! Thank you for all my reviews! Okay on with it…_

_**Chapter 4 of The Waltz**_

****Katara sat in her inn room slowly putting her things into her pack. Last night had caused some awful aftershocks in her heart.

'_I kissed my enemy.' Katara thought darkly. _

And not but days after she'd given Aang that kiss on the cheek.

'_That was a family kiss.' She thought._

Aang had a crush on her and Katara knew it, it'd break his heart if he knew about her and Zuko's kiss.

"Katara, lets go," Sokka said, "The girl at the counter informed that Prince Zuko just left we need to get out of here."

Katara grabbed her pack and hair ties and ran out. She hadn't had time to braid her hair.

Sokka nearly pulled her arm out of it's socket going down the steps.

"Excuse me, Miss, did you find your boyfriend?" the girl at the counter asked.

Katara gave a curt nod before Sokka pulled her out the door towards Appa.

"Good Morning, Aang." Katara said, pushing a dark brown lock behind her ear.

"Morning, Katara." The young Avatar said as he hopped up on Appa and helped Katara up.

"Katara, what did that girl mean _boyfriend_?" Sokka asked.

Before Appa could take off and before Katara could answer her brother's question the girl ran from the inn ran up to her.

She whispered, "I about forgot, Miss, your scarred boyfriend left this for you when he left this morning."

'Thank you, uh…"

"Rei." She smiled and left.

Sokka could only catch a little bit of what the girl said but he did catch _scarred _ and _ left this for you this morning_. Then he saw the piece of paper the girl gave Katara.

Katara slowly opened the note and read it

_Dear Katara,_

_I know you are angered by the fact that I am attempting to captured you friend, but you have to understand. I must restore my honor. It as simple as that. When I do capture the Avatar I will make sure you and your brother are not harmed. _

_Love, Zuko _

Katara's already inflamed anger at Zuko became more enraged, _'HOW DARE HE! He's so arrogant! When I capture the Avatar." _Katara scoffed mentally.

She threw the note into her pack. Sokka looked at her suspiciusly, "_Who was her dance partner? Could it have been Prince Zuko?"_

_Okay yes another chapter. There must be a thousand grammer mistakes in this but I am to lazy to go back and fix them. Please R&R. _

_Itsumo Much: Rei-San _


	5. A Fight Between Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I do own a fanart of Aang but Nick owns the show…not me. ( I want to own Zuko!)

_Hey reviewers what's up? Okay I am up to the eleventh chapter of this story in my writing but it will be spaced out as much as can on here. I am expecting on making this at least 20 chapters or more long. We'll see what happens. Okay here is chapter 5! _

Chapter 5 of the Waltz 

****Aang looked worriedly at Katara for like the thousandth time that week. She'd not been her self lately. Usually she would talk or sew but not today or any day for the last week. It'd been like this ever cince they left that odd town and Rei handed Katara that note, Aang wondered who it was from. Sokka had told Aang he had a hunch and was going to try and steal the note.

Katara opened her pack and took out _his _note again.

_Dear Katara,_

_I know you are mad because I am attempting to capture your friend._

She folded the paper when she felt someone's breath on her neck and quiet whisper in her ear as they read over her shoulder.

"Katara, you betrayed me," Aang's voice was shaky, "It was Zuko wasn't it?"

"What makes you say that Aang?"

"The first line says 'attempting to capture your friend.'" Aang pointed out.

"That could mean anyone, Aang, the whole Fire nation is after you." Katara said, "And some people in other nations also."

"It would still be betrayel either way you put it." Aang said.

"No, not exactly." Katara said turning around.

"Yes, it would be."

"No, it wouldn't, Aang." Katara tried to prove her fake innocence.

"You know what, Katara, I don't care, why don't you just go run off with you Prince charming see if I care!" Aang screamed stalking off to steer Appa.

_Okay I am so sorry this was so short but I wanted make this more interesting than when I actually wrote and I am expierencing mild writer's block. _

_Itsumo Much: Rei-San _


	6. NOTICE: PLEASE READ

Hey guys, sorry but I am choosing some of my stories for deletion. This is one of the chosen ones, tell me if I should or not cause I am not really feeling so confident about this. BTW I changed my pen name from Rei Akiko to PureChica. In honer of my new favorite band Superchick and there song PURE. Lol.

_-Itsumo Much: PureChica- _


	7. REVIEW Thanks, HIATUS

_Hey,_

_Thanks to for w/o you reviews this story would no longer exist…._

_**Animefan4;ife: This story isn't going anywere Thanks to you!  
**_

_**Dracori: Here ya go girlfriend its not deleted! Thanks for reviewing. Oh, and I enjoyed your Hearts of Fire to! Its going really great. **_

_**Zukoscute2: Hey thanks, you actually like it? Wow, thanks your review kept this story from getting deleted! **_

_**Zuko's Little Girl: Love your name! I bet any girl would kill to be Zuko's Little Girl. Lol, thanks and yeah reviewers scare me. Lol. So here ya go….so now you will not be unhappy. **_

**NOTICE: This story is now on HIATUS. **

I am so sorry but due to grades at school and mostly writer's block this story is going to be on hiatus for a short while, but if you like check out my list of stories for my drabbles: The Angels and Demons of Our World. Please understand and feel free to unleash you anger, sadness in your reviews.

_Much Love and peace offerings: PureChica _


End file.
